Generally, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag is an ultra small recording apparatus having an antenna and a transmitter and receiver, wherein information that enables identification of a product or a piece of work having an RFID tag on it is recorded in a memory. The RFID tag transmits information in the memory to an RFID reader's antenna by actively generating electromotive force through emitting electric waves in itself or by passively generating electromotive force through receiving electric waves for readout from the RFID reader.
In recent years, standardization of information to be stored in an RFID tag has been promoted by various organizations. For example, in the standard technology of an organization named EPC Global, use of RFIDs is assumed in their basic system. An RFID tag stores a code called EPC, which is read out by an RFID reader. The RFID reader is made to be capable of acquiring EPC-related information by communicating with an ONS (Object Name Service) server on a decentralized network or a PML (Physical Markup Language) server through passing EPC to a middleware called Savant. EPC includes a header, EPC manager, object class, and serial number, and based on these pieces of information, enables identification of a product or a piece of work having an RFID on it in which the corresponding EPC is stored.
As outlined above, since an RFID enables identification of a product or piece of work based on minimal information and then acquisition of related information from a server via a network, its use is anticipated in various areas, such as manufacturing lines and delivery systems, and various applications of RFIDs have been proposed accordingly.
For example, the patent literature 1 discloses a website search service, which, through a simple operation, enables access to websites offering related product information by reading out an RFID using an RFID reader. The patent literature 2 discloses a mobile terminal that provides information, such as an advertisement, in animated image or voice, when an RFID tag that is attached to a poster or the like is read out using an RFID reader. The patent literature 3 discloses a device that provides information on an exhibited item in display or voice output when an RFID tag that is attached to an item exhibited at an exhibition or the like is read out using the device.
Further, the patent literature 4 discloses a contents management system for managing numerous contents accumulated in a plurality of devices and providing a user with a clue or a visual guidepost to lead the user to their desired content.
[Patent literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-350782
[Patent literature 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-268593
[Patent literature 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-347991
[Patent literature 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-107020
The main purpose of every conventionally-proposed RFID application, however, is to have a user read out an RFID tag of a product on the spot and provide the user with related information. Neither equipment for acquiring and recording RFID information for long periods, regarding products which a user is not contemplating or products in the vicinity about which a user is unaware, nor equipment or a system for searching for information based on previously acquired RFID aggregates at a location where the corresponding products can no longer be found in the vicinity and at an arbitrary point of time have been proposed. Further, no systems have been offered, which are to group users by comparing the RFID information, which was collected by a plurality of users using their individual RFID management apparatus, of the users.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing problems, and a general purpose thereof is to provide a technology to acquire and manage a plurality of wireless IDs.